1. Technical Field
The present application relates to a method for adjusting the sensitivity of touch panels.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In recent years, various electronic products have been equipped with optically transparent touch panels in front of their display devices such as liquid crystal panels. A user of such electronic apparatus can press the touch panel with a finger or a stylus while visually observing the display device through the touch panel.
Capacitive touch panels have been widely used due to their higher sensitivity. However, capacitive touch panels are susceptible to interference, such as static electricity. If the capacitive touch panel is charging at the same time the capacitive touch panel is touched by a user, a total capacitance multiply effect will be formed between the capacitive touch panel and the user. The capacitive touch panel is too sensitive at this moment. When electrical quantity of the capacitive touch panel gradually reduces, the sensitivity of the capacitive touch panel gradually reduces. The over-sensitivity and the reduction of sensitivity of the capacitive touch panel affect the use of the capacitive touch panel.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide a touch panel which can overcome the shortcoming described above.